


"Did you tell anybody?"

by carawrites



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex being Alex, Eliza being the cutest human being ever, F/M, Fluff, Hamliza, Modern AU, Oneshot, Secret Relationship, Snow, Winter, alex is a writer, eliza is a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carawrites/pseuds/carawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never had Alex experienced something like that. No, he hadn’t even thought that a person could have such a big impact on his mind and heart and soul. But the moment he saw her everything changed for him. Suddenly he was so sure, that he would do everything for this woman. <br/>His Eliza. His beautiful, intelligent, sweet Eliza, with her kind, brown eyes which gave him a feeling of being home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Did you tell anybody?"

Thick snowflakes were falling from the white, cloudy sky as Alexander left his apartment building. It was a pretty regular day for him, packed with work and unfinished projects. Usually he could finish plays or novels incredibly quickly, in few days and without sleeping at all of course.   
He had often found himself in the kitchen at 4 AM, making some more coffee and furiously typing into his laptop without even thinking about sleep. He was a writer, that’s just how it had worked for him. 

Before he had met her. Never had Alex experienced something like that. No, he hadn’t even thought that a person could have such a big impact on his mind and heart and soul. But the moment he saw her everything changed for him. Suddenly he was so sure, that he would do everything for this woman.   
His Eliza. His beautiful, intelligent, sweet Eliza, with her kind, brown eyes which gave him a feeling of being home.   
But now he couldn’t even write down a single sentence because his thoughts always wandered off to her, anticipating their next meeting and missing her soft touch.

To distract himself from work, and also Eliza, just for a few minutes, Alex decided to get new coffee beans from the local grocery shop that was just around the corner. The cold winter breeze would hopefully clear his mind a little. When he came back he wanted to finally finish the chapter he was working on. He just couldn’t bear the feeling of having unfinished work at home. 

It wasn’t exactly a long break, it took exactly 7 minutes to get the coffee and get back home, but it was enough. He searched his coat pockets for his keys as suddenly a small, fragile figure appeared in front of him. 

“Surprise.” A sweet and very familiar voice whispered, making a smile form on Alex’ almost frozen face. As he looked at her, he couldn’t help but admire this woman he could call his girlfriend. Not officially, but he didn’t care about that. Eliza’s eyelashes were studded with small snowflakes, her cheeks just as rosy as the tip of her nose.   
She looked so small and happy with her thick woollen scarf and her winter jacked which seemed twice as big as her actual body. 

Alex could only mumble a “Hi” before finally leaning in and kissing her. God, he had missed that, even though they had only been parted for a week.   
“I brought you some food because I know you forget to eat when you’re busy.” Eliza told him with a grin as they entered the house and started climbing the few sets of stairs.   
With a small eye roll and a big smile, Alex replied, “I told you I’m fine!”   
“And I don’t believe you.” She chuckled as he opened the door to his apartment.

It was so different to hers. While Eliza’s flat was big, tidy and also pretty expensive, Alex lived in a small, unorganized apartment with filled bookshelves on every wall and pieces of paper scatted all over the floor and his desk. But she somehow liked it here. Alex couldn’t deny that it was cozy and had a comfortable vibe to it, but still he couldn’t imagine how someone like Eliza, a woman with high standards, who was just used to a certain level of luxury, would like it here.

 

Before sitting down on the sofa, she put down a box of sandwiches on a small table. The sandwiches looked way too delicious to be true but that was probably mainly because Alex hadn’t eaten anything in about a day. Eating and sleeping just wasn’t that important when he was writing. 

“Did you miss me?” Eliza asked jokingly with a small smirk. He dropped down next to her and leaned in until their noses were almost touching.   
“Way too much.” He whispered before kissing her, properly this time. He loved her so much. He loved how she looked at him like he was something special, just for her. He loved how their lips seemed like they were made for each other. How she would always try to help him with his work, even if sometimes she couldn’t. He loved how everything was so natural with her, like the universe had always wanted them to be together. 

But even though he was so good with words, he would never be able to tell her just how much she meant to him. Words couldn’t describe it.

“Alex.” She broke the kiss and moved away just a little bit. “Alex, did you tell anyone?” 

Their relationship was a secret. Eliza didn’t want her father to know about them because she didn’t know how he would react. He had always wanted her to marry someone with a good, steady job and a rich family. But she didn’t. She wanted Alex. 

“No, I didn’t.” He answered, slowly leaning his forehead against hers. 

“I want to tell him.” She finally admitted, a small and insecure smile forming on her face.   
“Are- Are you sure?” Alex’ eyes lit up in happiness as he wrapped his arms around her to hug her. “You don’t have to, if you still want to wait. I would completely understand that.”

“No. I’m sure about this. I love you and I want the whole world to know.” Her smile grew bigger and more confident with every word.

“I love you, Eliza. I love you so much.”


End file.
